Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Zingzang14
Summary: Reverse Falls. Gideon goes to stay with his dad over the summer in Gravity Falls and gets sucked into the strange and wondrous mysteries of the town. With the help of his new friend named Pacifica he will solve mysteries, go on adventures, and discover there is more to Gravity Falls than meets the eye. This is my first Gravity Falls fic and I'm still not good at summaries. Plz R&R.


**A/N: So this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic I hope you all enjoy. ****It's my take on Reverse Falls. ****I wrote this a while ago and wasn't sure if I should post it or not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Gideon Gleeful and so far my summer has been... interesting. My parents decided it would be a good idea for me to spend the summer with my Dad in a small town named Gravity Falls. He owns one of the towns leading tourist traps called "The Mystery Shack". Frankly I can't see why people visit, everything there is a hoax. For example, he took the heads and bodies of different stuffed creatures and switched them, then claimed that they are rare species found only in Gravity Falls. I'm certain that if the police in this town were any good he would have been arrested by now. He also has two employes: Soos, the handyman and Wendy. Their pretty nice I suppose. I think I'm getting ahead of myself though, I'll start at the very beginning of summer.<p>

I was wearing my usual outfit. A black hoodie with a light-blue vest design on it and a pocket in the front, dark-gray shorts and black shoes. As my dad was driving me to the shack, I just stared out the window at the tall trees on the side of the road. My hood covering my eyes. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Come on it won't be that bad." Dad replied. "Look I know you'll miss your friends in all but-"

"I didn't have any." I interrupted solemnly. It was true, all the other children did was make fun of my hair and call me names.

He didn't reply this time and there was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "Gideon, Welcome to Gravity Falls."

I didn't bother to turn my head, instead I just continued to stare out the window. Buildings passed by as we drove through the town and even saw some teens spraying graffiti on a building._ 'This 'll be just great',_ I thought sarcastically. We went through another group of trees, a few had signs on them saying "Amazing!" or something like that. They separated and a building appeared, on the top was a big sign that read "Mystery Shack".

"Here we are." Dad stated, stopping the car in front of the shop. I got out and gathered my things from the back. "I'll show ya around."

"It's only three months of your life, Gideon. It can't kill ya." I told myself out loud and dragged my luggage inside.

After a ten minute tour he brought me upstairs to the attic where I'd be staying while I was there. It had a bed on one side, a long dresser on the other, a nightstand with a lantern, a tall bookshelf, a closet and a triangle shaped window.

"Why is there a goat on my bed?" I asked.

"Gompers must've gotten in somehow." he shrugged and picked up the goat. "Well I guess I'll let you get situated. Be down in twenty minutes I want you to meet my employes, they've been waitin' to meet you. We'll be in the shop."

"Sure thing Dad." I replied and he shut the door. _This is going to take some gettin' used to._ I cleaned up the room and put my stuff in spots I saw fit, while also encountering a few spiders here and there. _I might as well head down since I'm done._ As I walked to the gift shop I heard my dad talking to someone.

"He's a little shy but I'm sure he'll warm right up to ya both." he said.

"No problem Mr Gleeful."

"Piece of cake."

_These two must be the folks who work for him._ I made sure my hood was on, put my hands in my pocket and walked into the room. "Hey Dad, are these your employes?" I asked even though it was pretty obvious.

"Why yes they are." he replied. "This is Soos, he's our handyman around here, and this is Wendy, she will be handlin' the cash-register."

"Nice to meet you dude." Soos said putting out his hand. He was almost as tall as my dad. He wore a brown hat backwards, a dark-green t-shirt with a question mark, and brown shorts.

I faked a smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya too."

"Your gonna like Gravity Falls kid, this place rocks." Wendy stated, she put out her hand for a fist-bump, I hesitantly returned it. She had bright orange hair that really contrasted with the way she dressed; a black shirt, jacket, pants and shoes.

"Pleasure to meet ya." _I guess this might not be to bad._

A bus pulled up outside and people poured out the door.

"Looks like we have more tourists." Dad said. "Get to your places everyone. Gideon, would you be a dear and sweep up a bit for me?" I was about to respond when he handed me a broom. "Start over by the postcard stand." He went outside and greeted the guests.

_This ain't exactly how I thought I'd be spendin' my summer._ I sighed to myself and started cleaning the floor. Within a few minutes the whole room was full of people. _They don't know what their in for._ I was minding my own business when someone screamed behind me.

"Hi there!"

I jumped and turned around. A girl was smiling widely at me. "Um... hi?" Her blond hair was tied back with a sparkly hot-pink scrunchie and she wore a bright pink shirt, a jacket with the sleeves and pockets purple and the rest blue, jeans, and purple shoes.

"My name's Pacifica, my family just moved into town yesterday. What's your name?" she said quickly.

"Gideon."

"That's a cool name. Do you work here, this place is amazing, my parents didn't need my help unpacking so I asked if I could come to the Mystery Shack because you know, it's a really big deal here or something, I can see why too, this place is awesome!"

"Uh... ya I work here, my dad owns the place." I answered not really sure what to say.

"No way, really!? That's so cool!" she yelled again. "Say, I haven't seen very many other kids around town, do you want to be friends?"

_A friend... I suppose it couldn't hurt to get to know a few people..._ "Sure, I guess."

"Awesome!" Pacifica hugged me. "I can tell we're going to become best friends!"

_What did I get myself into?_

She set me down. "So, how old are you anyway? I'm twelve."

"I'm ten, almost eleven."

"Really! Remind me and I'll through you a big birthday party!" she stated.

"Thanks?"

"No problem." she smiled. "Looks like we need to get to know each other if we're going to be best friends, let's chat."

**(**Three and a half hours later**)**

Pacifica is a really nice person. I suggested we moved our conversation outside so we wouldn't have to deal with all the costumers making noise. After a few minutes of talking I warmed up to her and found she was pretty nice to talk to. Pacifica is an only child like me, has a collection of different colored hair scrunchies and likes to sing, she also told me a bunch of other stuff that I can't think of at the moment.

"I have one." I said. "What's your favorite video-game?"

"That's a though one, I guess I enjoy most of them." Pacifica shrugged. "Oh, what's your favorite ice-cream?"

"I like rocky road but can't stand the nuts."

"That's understandable. What else do you like to do?" she asked.

"I enjoy readin' books especially mystery stories." I replied. "What about you?"

"Did I mention that I actually made this scrunchie and designed this shirt?"

"No, but they're both nice."

"Thanks Gideon. I have one more question that I want to ask right now." Pacifica said messing with her ponytail a little. "Why are you wearing your hood? It's not really that cold out here."

I looked down at the ground. "In my old class, students would make fun of my hair and call me names. I've done my best to hide it since."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright, you didn't know." I replied.

"If it helps, I still think your awesome." she smiled. "Don't listen to what bullies say, they they don't know what their talking about."

"Thanks Pacifica." I returned the smile.

"No prob Gideon, it's the truth." her phone vibrated and she checked it. "I'm sorry, my parents want me home for dinner." She got up and walked away waving. "I'll come back tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright I'll see ya then." I waved back. This summer might not be that bad after all. It was almost six-thirty so I wasn't surprised that no costumers were in the gift shop.

"See ya tomorrow kid." Wendy said as she left.

_Soos must have left earlier._ "Have a nice night." I replied and walked by the living room.

"Hey son, how was your day?" Dad asked. "Who was that girl you were talkin' to?"

"Her name's Pacifica, she just moved into town and I guess we're friends now."

"Sounds like a good day to me." he chuckled. "Well you can go ahead and get yourself somethin' to eat I've got a few things I need to take care of in the shop."

"Alright Dad good-night." I replied. Then I ate something small and went to bed. This summer might not be a bad one but it will sure be long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I nope that you all enjoyed. I'm a really big fan of Gravity Falls and this AU. Also for those of you who are waiting for my other fanfics I will update when I have the chance. Please review and let me know if I should continue. **


End file.
